How I Came to Be
by Wacky Dragon
Summary: Xelloss Metallium remembers his past as a human...can't explain this summary! Please R&R!! (implications of Xelloss/Filia)


I do not own any of the Slayers characters! And this is a story that I just made up about Xelloss's past! Please enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
~~How I Came to Be~~  
  
"Oh, why, hello, minna-san! I am Xelloss Metallium, as you know. I thought I'd 'relive' my past with you---I WAS human...oh, about a millennium or so ago."  
  
"Why am I going to tell you, you ask? Well, I thought I'd be nice for once and tell you a little secret...and Lina and the others are asleep. Don't worry, this isn't as sad story. So, here we go...oh, where to begin?"  
  
  
  
"Honey! Where are you?" Mother was calling for me, her voice showed her concern clearly.  
  
"I'm here, Oka-san!" I called back.  
  
"Come down from the roof this instant, young man!!"  
  
'Uh, oh...stern voice....not good.'  
  
I climbed down, walking toward my mother with a nervous, 'whatever-is- the-matter' innocent smile.  
  
"Oh, you're all dirty!" she patted the dust away from my black hair. She looked into my dark blue eyes with a slightly-exasperated look. "What were you doing up on the roof?"  
  
"...I was experimenting." I replied after a hesitant pause.  
  
"I told you not to do anything of the sort! You could get hurt! Or worse! ...just...like your father..." Mother whispered, pain filled her light blue eyes.  
  
I felt a sting of the loss of my father, striking my heart. I averted my eyes away from my Mother.  
  
She quickly changed the subject.  
  
"You're too smart for your age! ...oh, you're growing too fast," She sighed, smiling at me with content. She kissed my face that was smudged with dirt. "You're just like your father...and I'm sure you'll be just as handsome..and just as reckless!"  
  
"You worry too much! I'll be careful, Oka-san." I assured her.  
  
"You're 10 years old! 'Careful' isn't in your vocabulary!" she said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"I'm going into town to get some food for dinner---I'll make your favorite tonight since you didn't do anything insane today." She said.  
  
My eyes lighted up with a smile. My mother laughed and picked me up. Despite her slender figure, she was very strong in my opinion. Of course, I weighed 60 or so pounds when I was that age as a human boy.  
  
"Just be a good kid! No accidentally blowing up things with your chemicals and no 'trying to fly like the birds' experiments while I'm gone!"  
  
"Oh, Oka-san, I wouldn't do those kind of experiments while you're gone---I don't want to miss your expressions. They're too funny." I remarked.  
  
She kissed me on the forehead and set me down on the ground.  
  
"I'll be back in a few hours," she put on her jacket. She picked up the books that I borrowed from the library. "I'll bring these back."  
  
"Bye, Oka-san!"  
  
"Bye, dear."  
  
She closed the door to the small cottage we lived in. It was the last time I'd see her. I...kind of wished I told her she was important to me. She was the most precious person---Ahem! Well, on with the story...  
  
Now I bet you're wondering who my father was!  
  
Well, he was a very well-known scientist. He combined science with magic, making many things. The townspeople were very grateful to him...they even gave him a laboratory in town.  
  
However, one day, the laboratory exploded...no one really knew what happened...but..but I'm sure it had something to do....with those Gold Dragons that he talked to before.  
  
The Gold Dragons suspected that my father was creating some weapon or special machine. They were suspicious.  
  
Well, enough of that. Death of Father: UNKNOWN.  
  
Now about the Death of my Mother... Well...  
  
I saw that she had left her purse. She had brought my books instead and had forgotten to take her money with her....  
  
I grabbed it and ran out the door and to town to give it to her.  
  
I remember smelling a burning, smoky scent as I ran closer and closer to town...I remember my heartbeat, speeding up with such great concern for my mother.  
  
Oh! Hahaha! Such a strange, racy, uncomfortable feeling! My stomach turned into a knot and all...no wonder humans hate to fear.  
  
I saw my town up in flames. Orange-red flames licked the buildings and houses and.the people...well, they were all most likely slaughtered.  
  
All the blood...crimson liquid painted the dirt ground red...I ran toward the library, my heart aching and my head pounding and oh, all that other human emotions.  
  
The once beautiful library was destroyed.the stained glass windows broken and the floor was stained with blood.  
  
I remember seeing a headless librarian...I think that was the first time I saw a dead body so close up.  
  
Then I saw my mother... Quite a dreadful sight, if I remember correctly...  
  
She was lying the ground, on her side. A sword was through her chest and out her back. Her long blond hair, that was usually in a braided bun, was spilled around her as a pool of blood surrounded her. Her eyes were open...her once light blue eyes looked dark and dim...  
  
Oh! What pain I felt! It's quite amusing and amazing how little a child such as I was could bear. I remember breaking.  
  
Like fragile glass...  
  
"OKA-SAN! MOTHER!" I screamed to my mother as I ran toward her. My clothes soaked with her blood. I shook her by the shoulder, too afraid to take that sword out of her. I kept calling for her...asking her...to look at me...to wake up...  
  
She was cold.  
  
She was lifeless.  
  
I knew that, but I continued to stay with her even as the flames surrounded me and my mother. I was still clutching her purse, wondering how this happened...why this happened...  
  
I was prepared to die by my mother's side. I fell unconscious from the smoke, feeling the fire lick at my arms and legs.   
  
I woke up with a start, my head pounded with a headache. I found myself in the elaborately-decorated chamber of...  
  
"Welcome, child. I am Zellas Metallium." A blond-haired woman, rather demon, was sitting on the edge of the bed I laid upon.  
  
"...where...?" I looked around.  
  
"Wolf Pack Island." Was the reply as she smoked her cigarette.  
  
"...my mother!!" I exclaimed, sitting up in the bed.  
  
"Oh, come on. The town was attacked by bandits. She's dead and you know that just as well as I do, kid." Zellas said bluntly.  
  
"... ... ..." I looked down, my eyes unblinking. I just smiled, forcing myself to curve my lips into a small smile.  
  
Zellas seemed surprised. She arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Aren't you going to cry or bawl, human child?" she asked.  
  
"No." I said softly.  
  
"Hmmm," she smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "I probably would have thrown you out the window if you were a cry baby. I'm glad I saved you then."  
  
"Why did you save me?" I was angry, yet I concealed it.  
  
"Well, I knew your father. He was very impressive for a simple human. Anyway---I asked him to make me something. He never had the chance."  
  
"What did you want him to make?" I asked, amazed she knew my father and my anger melted away.  
  
"A perfect weapon...but it seems that I have to make it myself." She smiled at me and patted my head. She reminded me of.mother.  
  
"How are you going to create the perfect weapon? My father...he's...dead." I said, realizing that I was all alone. All alone in the world...  
  
"I know, I know. So...I'm going to get some help from you, kid!" she remarked, smiling at me.  
  
"...I hardly know anything. I'm not smart...like my father was..." I murmured.  
  
"Oh, you're smart. I've watched you---And I'll teach you everything you need to know from now on. You're MY kid now. But to be my kid, I'll have to kill you and make you in a mazoku." she said bluntly.  
  
I was a bit over-whelmed. Actually, VERY over-whelmed.  
  
I think she could tell when I quickly moved to the edge of the bed and threw up. I clutched the edge of the bed, coughing and gagging.  
  
She wrinkled her nose in disgust, but seemed to understand.  
  
"Calm down. You'll be dead for a few minutes, but I'll revive ya! So..Do you accept, boy?" she asked, staring at me with her golden-brown eyes that looked like a cat's.  
  
"...y-yes." I nodded after a pause. I sat back up and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.  
  
"Good. Now what's your name, kid?" Zellas asked.  
  
"My name is---" I started.  
  
"Actually...since you're not going to be human when we begin out lessons...I'll name you. Your human name is probably wimpy." she looked at me with a thoughtful smile.  
  
I waited, wondering.  
  
"...Xel...Xelloss! Xelloss Metallium. Cool name, ne?" she winked.  
  
I just smiled.  
  
And that smile was forever plastered on my face like a mask, a shield.  
  
  
  
"Well...now that I think about it...it was kind of a sad story... Oh, well! I was saved by Juuou-sama, my adoptive mother, at least. Oh, what's this? Is Filia-san awake?"  
  
  
  
Normal Narration  
  
"What are you doing here, Namagomi?" Filia went up to Xelloss who sat comfortably on a tree branch. She looked up, glaring suspiciously.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Xelloss replied cheerfully.  
  
"Feh.you better not do anything to disturb our sleep! You and your stupid tricks." Filia growled.  
  
"Well, I wasn't...but since you just brought up the idea." Xelloss said.  
  
Filia glared.  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Filia-san! Such a beautiful night today! Don't ruin it!" Xelloss said with a smile.  
  
Well.it was a nice night, Filia admitted. She looked up at the moon, looking at Xelloss for a moment.  
  
Before Filia came, she saw Xelloss.sitting there..he was highlighted in the moonlight.he looked so lonely.she almost forgot he was a mazoku with that distant look in his eyes...he almost looked..pained...  
  
"Xelloss..." Filia murmured.  
  
"Hai?" Xelloss looked down. Filia was bathed in the moonlight...Xelloss eyes opened as he looked at her. She...looked like...  
  
"Oka-san..." Xelloss murmured, looking at Filia. He saw flashes of his mother, her blond hair tied up and her gentle light blue eyes.  
  
He shook his head, shaking away the illusion.  
  
"Oka-san?" Filia asked, her eyes widening.  
  
Xelloss's smiled disappeared for a moment...then it reappeared again.  
  
He refused to be ruled by his past.  
  
"Nothing at all, Dragon-breath!"  
  
"...Xelloss." Filia murmured, her eyes reflected off sympathy.  
  
Xelloss teleported away and then right in front of her. She gasped in shock.  
  
"Aren't you going to run away, Dragon-Breath?" Xelloss asked mockingly, hoping he scared her, hoping he provoked her anger.  
  
Filia just looked at him, her eyes locked onto his closed-crescent eyes.  
  
"... ... ..." Xelloss opened his eyes, wondering what was wrong with the dragon girl.  
  
Suddenly Filia leaned forward and encircled her arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace.  
  
Xelloss's eyes were wide in shock. WHAT WAS SHE DOING???  
  
"Sometimes...you don't seem like a mazoku." she whispered.  
  
Xelloss tensed. Should he take that as an insult? He didn't know...  
  
"Sometimes....I think...that you actually are human....actually have feelings." Filia whispered.  
  
"Oh, it's all an act. I thought you knew, Filia-san." Xelloss remarked darkly.  
  
"...is it really, Xelloss?" Filia asked.  
  
Xelloss felt himself hesitate.  
  
"....you keep a lot of secrets." She remarked.  
  
"Now that's nothing new." Xelloss said.  
  
"Maybe...your deepest secret is that you have human qualities that you try to pretend are fake."  
  
Xelloss stiffened.  
  
"Is it, Xelloss?" Filia murmured, feeling his whole body tense up.  
  
Xelloss felt a rush of memories...being held on her arms like that.warm...tranquil...he wasn't even sickened by her emotions.  
  
...actually, he couldn't understand her emotions.  
  
"Is it?" she repeated her question.  
  
"The best secrets...are usually never found out, Filia-san." He said cheerfully as he closed his eyes and phased out.  
  
Filia fell to the ground on her knees, her arms limp.  
  
Perhaps...she never truly understood why Xelloss was the way he was...  
  
And...  
  
Perhaps he doesn't want to be figured out...  
  
"The best secrets are usually never found out." Filia murmured, closing her eyes and she wrapped her arms around herself. The same arms that held a mazoku...  
  
**Hope you liked! This is a one-shot story.I was bored.and I should really begin my other chaptered fics.^_^;; thank you for reading and please review.** 


End file.
